


Mr Sandman

by I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel Helps, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Gabriel, Sam can't sleep, also sam feels bad, like he's cursed, which he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting/pseuds/I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting
Summary: Sam can't sleep and Gabriel helps him out.Summaries and tags are still not my strong suit here so sorry for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As it usually goes with any of my work i have no idea whether this is even semi decent but hopefully someone out there doesn't hate it.

Sam sighed heavily to himself. He was lying in bed, wide-awake and wishing his exhaustion would finally overcome him. His mind was racing, unable to focus on one singular thought. Dean had made Sam go to bed, it had been six days since he had gotten a proper night’s sleep and any sleep he had had the past week was full of nightmares.

Tossing and turning, Sam tried to get comfortable. He suddenly felt the bed dip in weight as he turned to pull his gun on whatever was in his room. 

Of course, it was Gabriel.

Gabriel had been spending a lot more time with Team Free Will and whenever Sam asked him about it, he would just shrug and say he was bored.

Sam wasn’t one to pry, so it was enough for him. He and Gabriel had moved on from the ordeals Gabriel had put the Winchester’s through when they thought he was the Trickster.

However, Gabe was in his bed. 

Lowering the gun slightly, Sam shot over a glare, “Gabriel, what are you doing.”

Gabriel gave an obnoxious grin, “Why I’m just visiting my favourite hunter.”

“I’m trying to sleep.” Sam said, lying slightly as he was about to give up and move to the library to do some research instead of lying in bed wide-awake.

“Hence why I’m here,” Gabriel said, his grin as wide as ever but his eyes were way more serious then Sam had ever seen. 

“What...?” Sam trailed off unsure at what Gabriel was getting at.

Suddenly Gabriel’s arm rose to his shoulder and pushed him firmly onto his side. 

Sam grunted lightly, unprepared for the use of force to get him to move.

Trying to move out of Gabriel’s hold, Sam found he couldn’t. It was as if he was stuck down to the bed by some force.

“Gabriel, let me up.” Sam glared.

Gabriel didn’t answer but instead wrapped himself around Sam holding him close and cuddling him.

Sam immediately tensed. It had been an age since he had shared a bed with someone and when he did, he was always the big spoon.

Unsure what to do Sam just laid there rigid and stiff.

“Baby,” Gabriel cooed, “Relax.”

Sam continued to lie tensely, still unable to worm himself out of Gabriel’s grip but as the seconds passed by, with Gabriel’s weight pressed against him, the soft caressing of his face and sweet strokes to his hair, Sam found himself not hating it.

Panic bubbled in Sam’s stomach. He had been alone for so long. Made so many wrong decisions. To have someone lying with him, as if it was a normal, casual act, caused Sam to overthink everything. What if Sam was cursed? What if everyone who tried to get close to him was destined great horrors. The names of all who had been hurt because of his actions rushed through his mind. He knew he was destined to be alone. 

“Sammy, I can hear you thinking, breathe baby, sleep.” Gabriel whispered, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Sam whimpered slightly at the comfort he felt. He melted into Gabriel’s embrace and finally, for the first time in a week, felt comfortable as he drifted to sleep with Gabriel still holding him tight whispering to him words of love and peace.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - iwishiwasinteresting


End file.
